How I Met Your Mother?
by azuramethyst
Summary: MinaKushi— Semua berawal dari kue.


**NARUTO ©** Msashi Kishimoto

 ** _standard warnings applied_**.

Listening to **Hello – Cody Simpson** while writing this story.

* * *

.

.

 **How I Met Your Mother?**

by azuramethyst

.

.

* * *

Waktu kala itu menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat tujuh belas menit. Langit di tanah Konoha nampak cerah—namun tidak terlalu panas—sehingga banyak orang bergairah untuk beraktivitas pada pagi ini.

Pria berambut pirang itu terbangun ketika jam weker bentuk kataknya berdering di samping tempat tidurnya. Tangan kanan pria itu menekan sembarang tombol pada jam itu. Yang justru membuat deringannya semakin kencang.

BRAKK–!

Satu lemparan, dan mampu membuat jam itu hancur berkeping-keping. Iris biru langitnya menatap jamnya datar.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya beli jam baru,"—satu helaan napas keluar dari hidung mancungnya. Tangan kirinya membuka selimut putih yang membungkus tubuh atletisnya dengan nyaman.

Ia keluar dari tempat tidur dengan lesu, lalu menuju cermin besar dekat kamar mandi. Menatap pantulan refleksi dirinya saat ini.

Rambut pirang berantakan. Wajah lesu. Tidak pakai baju, dan hanya memakai celana _boxe_ _r_ merk _Calvin Klein_ warna hitam. Memamerkan lekukan pahatan ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna.

Ia melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju tempat tidur. Kemudian ia kembali menyamankan posisinya untuk kembali menuju ke alam mimpi.

Satu menit pria itu terlelap. Dan pada menit berikutnya, ia refleks berdiri.

' _Minato, nanti tolong antarkan kue ini ke rumah tuan Uzumaki._ '—ia baru ingat kalau ibunya menyuruh dirinya kemarin.

Pria yang diketahui bernama Minato itu—lengkapnya, Minato Namikaze—berlari menuju kamar mandi. Menghiraukan kondisi kamarnya yang berantakan akan tumpukan buku pelajaran, ataupun karena tumpukan majalah... ahem.

Lima menit kemudian, ia keluar dengan rambut basah dan handuk putih yang melilit pinggangnya. Minato berlari menuju lemari kayu jati yang menyimpan pakaian-pakaiannya.

Ia memilih pakaian santai berupa kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih. Dipadu dengan celana selutut berwarna hitam. Rambutnya ia biarkan acak-acakan.

Ia menuju ke arah nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Mengambil ponsel pintar hitamnya dan juga dompet. Lalu berjalan menuju gantungan yang berada di ujung kamar, mengambil jaket biru tua kesukaannya.

Minato menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu berlari menuju dapur dan mengambil kue yang telah dikemas rapi oleh sang ibu di kulkas.

Kemudian dirinya berjalan menuju rak sepatu di teras, mengambil sepatu _keds_ berwarna sesuai dengan jaketnya. Lalu mengambil sepeda miliknya dan pergi mengantarkan kue.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas kurang dua belas menit ketika Minato sampai di distrik Uzumaki. Sambil mengayuh sepedanya, ia melihat ke sekeliling perumahan.

"Wah... rumahnya besar," gumamnya lalu berdecak kagum.

Lalu dirinya menoleh ke arah kanan, "Tapi terlihat seram kalau punya rumah seperti itu," lanjutnya ketika dirinya melihat sebuah rumah besar tak berpenghuni.

Pria bermarga Namikaze itu kembali menambah kecepatan. Ia mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumah yang telah diberitahu oleh ibunya.

.

.

TOK–! TOK–! TOK–!

Tak ada jawaban. Minato telah sampai di sebuah rumah megah tujuannya pada pukul sebelas. Dirinya merutuki siapapun arsitek pembangun rumah ini. Kenapa arsitek itu tidak memberikan sebuah bel atau lonceng? Kenapa juga arsitek itu hanya memberikan sebuah alat bulat untuk mengetuk pintu yang tidak berguna?

Minato kembali mengetuk pintu rumah megah itu. Sudah setengah jam ia berada di rumah itu. Pria beriris biru langit itu menatap langit. Matahari kian meninggi.

Pintu terbuka ketika Minato sedang duduk di teras sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Refleks, pria Namikaze itu berdiri menuju pintu rumah.

Iris biru langit itu melebar ketika melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah yang terurai panjang sampai paha.

Gadis itu memakai dress santai warna putih selutut. Wajahnya bulat, iris violet gadis itu melebar kala melihat Minato yang kini tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Minato sendiri, berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang kini berdetak dua kali lebih cepat kala melihat gadis itu.

' _Ini... malaikat?_ ' batin pria Namikaze itu.

"Uzumaki, ya? Ini kue yang kau pesan."—suara baritone Minato mengudara di antara mereka.

Tangan mungil nan mulus gadis itu terangkat untuk mengambil kue yang masih berada di tangan Minato.

"Etto... terima kasih...?" jawab gadis itu malu-malu.

Minato memiringkan kepalanya, "Minato. Minato Namikaze,"

Gadis itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kue. Hanya menyisakan iris violetnya yang terlihat indah bagi Minato.

"Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki,"—kali ini gadis itu yang memperkenalkan dirinya.

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum hingga mata mereka menyipit. Di sekeliling mereka nampak di kelilingi bunga-bunga imajiner.

—Apakah mereka tengah terjerembab dalam lautan asmara? Siapa yang tahu, kan?

.

.

 ** _fin_**.

.

.

* * *

HAAII! Balik lagi sama author ter...labil:") sumpah, gimana caranya ngilangin penyakit writer block ini:( susah banget:(((( btw, ada yang mau berteman di line atau instagram? cek profile aja hehe:")) hmmm... okedeh, di bawah masih ada omake. dan... sampai jumpa di fanfic lainnya!

* * *

 ** _omake_**.

.

.

"Jadi... ibu dan ayah bertemu di rumah ibu dulu?" tanya seorang pria remaja berambut pirang yang kini menenteng sebuah kue yang dikemas rapi.

"Yah... seperti itu. Naruto, tolong antar ke rumah Hiashi Hyuuga, ya." jawab ibunya—Kushina Namikaze—lalu mengantarkan anaknya menuju pintu rumah.

"Hah... rumah pak Hiashi itu seram, apalagi tatapan tajam dari seluruh anggota rumahnya." keluh Naruto. Namun, pria itu tetap menuruti titah ibunya.

Setelah sampai, pria pirang itu mengetuk rumah milik Hiashi. Tak sampai lima menit, pintu itu terbuka.

Naruto telah menyiapkan hatinya kalau kali ini ia akan terkena semburan dari Hiashi seperti biasa. Namun, ketika iris safir Naruto terbuka, seorang gadis mungil berambut indigo panjang yang menerima kuenya.

Safir bertemu _amethyst._ Pria pirang itu merasakan beribu kuntum bunga memenuhi dadanya. Lalu meledak seakan ditiup _helium_.

"A-ano... te-terima kasih...?" ujar gadis itu.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "Naruto. Naruto Namikaze, kau?"

Gadis itu tersenyum manis hingga matanya menyipit. Dan detak jantung Naruto kembali bekerja dua kali lipat karenanya.

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga,"

—Apakah kisah Minato dan Kushina delapan belas tahun yang lalu kembali terulang? Siapa yang tahu?

.

.

 ** _omake; end._**


End file.
